


Sugar Sugar, You Are My Candy Boy

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean Has An Oral Fixation, Dean in Panties, Domestic Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Relationship Threesome, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an oral fixation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sugar, You Are My Candy Boy

Dean sucks the lollypop into his mouth, smacking his lips around the strawberry sweetness. He swirls his tongue over the smooth candy, smiling happily as he suckles on the pop. 

Glancing up he sees two men watching him. The fat businessman’s cheeks are flushed. Dean can’t avoid looking at the rather unimpressive bulge of his three thousand dollar slacks. The other man scrubs a hand over his tight cropped hair and down his face. Dean chuckles as he sees the businessman pull his briefcase over his lap. 

Dean winks at him causing the blush to deepen as he pulls the sucker out, stretching his lips in a perfect O around the red candy. He slides the candy back into his mouth with a pop, letting it bulge suggestively against his cheek.

‘Teasing those men baby?’ A voice asks. Dean flushes, Jimmy’s silky voice going straight to his crotch. The arms wrapped around his waist toy dangerously close to the hem of his worn Henley. He barely noticed the train stopping and letting on new people. The bustle of rush hour gives him the perfect cover to grind his ass against Jimmy’s crotch. 

Dean suckles the lollypop all the way home. One hand curled tight around the stick as he drags it over his bottom lip, the other hand in Jimmy’s back pocket, palming his ass as they walk the short distance to their apartment.

Cas greets them with a smile and a holler about dinner being ready in a few minutes. ‘I hope you haven’t filled up on candy Dean.’ He says rounding the corner; jeans slung low and his torso bare. His sharp hip bones are uncovered, treasure trail teasing Dean

‘Dean has been eating a lot of candy today.’ Jimmy says, the tilt in his voice telling Cas exactly what Dean was doing on his way home from college. They are both well aware of Dean’s oral fixation.

‘I didn’t eat that much,’ He flushes guilty. ‘Anyway It’s all gone.’ Dean pouts turning long lashes at Cas and Jimmy. 

‘I can give you something else to suck on.’ Cas says already sliding down his fly. Dean’s mouth waters as he sees a flash of tanned skin, Cas has gone commando again.

‘You sound like a bad porno’ Jimmy banters.

‘You look like a bad porno.’ Cas fires back to his twin matching smiles spread across their faces.   
Cas tugs Dean forward by the loops of his pants, kissing the strawberry syrup from his lips. His tongue searching his mouth for every last taste. Dean is putty in his hands, melting against Cas as Jimmy crowds behind him, nibbling at his neck. 

Their lips detach with a smack when Cas reaches for his brother, kissing his identical lips. They groan into the kiss, making it rough as Jimmy chases Cas’s tongue wanting to taste the same sweetness from Dean’s lips.

He feels twin erections pressed against him, his own cock hard in his pretty white panties. He slides down the length of the twins, mouthing wetly against rough denim. He feels Cas’s cock twitch inside the confines of his pants. 

Switching over Dean nuzzles against Jimmy’s soft slacks, tugging at the waistband to get a better taste of his cock. Jimmy tangles his fingers in Dean’s hair as he mouths over his boxer briefs, wetting the fabric and sucking his cock through cotton. 

Dean manoeuvres Cas so he is stood next to his brother, his knees hitting the back of their sofa. He takes Cas’s cock out of his jeans and laps over the tip. He takes turns suckling both the twins until Jimmy comes over his lips, Cas following almost instantly, splattering come over his cheeks. Dean comes in his pants, untouched as come dips down over his lips.

Humming happily Dean laps the salty come from his lips, scooping the rest up with his fingers to suckle on the taste of the twins. Cas pets his hair, pulling the sleepy, sated Dean into a hug, throwing them back onto the sofa. Jimmy crowds in behind them, pressed snug against his brother and boyfriend.


End file.
